Back in My Arms
by VioletOD
Summary: Bella and Edward send Renesme with Jacob before the Volturi make there decision. The volturi let them go and they go to find they're daughter. they can't find them, then they find Jacob dead, but Renesme is missing.
1. Chapter 1

_SM owns everything. This takes place in breaking dawn. _

Bella POV

Before the Volturi decided I did what I had to. I sent Nessie off with Jacob, so they could run so my daughter could be safe. The Volturi was about to kill us when Alice came in to the field. Alice convinced the Volturi that Renesme would be safe that they had no reason to hurt her. The Volturi left and as soon as they were gone Edward and I raced to find our baby girl. We checked everywhere but no sign of Jacob or our baby girl. Alice and Jasper went to the airport but they're flight didn't leave and they weren't there. The wolves couldn't get a hold of Jacob; apparently he was in human form. Carlisle and Esme went to the house in case they showed up there. The wolves spread out looking for them along with Emmett and Rosalie. Everyone was freaking out.

"Our cottage!" I exclaimed when Edward and I were running. Edward nodded and sped off at full speed, there was no way I could keep up with him. I followed his trail all the way to the cottage. When I got there Edward was standing in the doorway.

"Edward are they there?" I called walking to him, he didn't move. If they were Edward would be with Renesme right now. Edward turned around and he looked so broken. I ran to him I held his face.

"What is it?" I said frantically then I smelled it. It was blood. I looked behind me and saw Jacob on the floor dead. Edward didn't move at all. Jacob was dead, where was my baby?

"SOMEBODY!" I cried. Soon the cottage was crowed. Esme and Carlisle, the wolves then soon the rest of the family. They all gasped.

"Oh no." Esme whimpered. Carlisle held her tight. The wolves all howled with grief.

"Where is she?" Rosalie said.

"I don't know, Jacob was the only one here. I don't know where she is."

"Then we go and find her." Edward said through his teeth. Then Edward spun around and was out the door. I ran after him.

"Edward stop!" I called after him. He kept running. "Edward please!" I cried, he stopped running. "We've been everywhere." I said.

"We haven't been all over the world, there's the whole rest of the world to check!" Edward said pacing around. "Italy should be our first stop."

"Let's go home first and see if Alice can give us anything. Please." I begged him he looked up at me and nodded. I took his hand and we ran back to the house.

"I can't see her you know that, I've been looking for blind patches but I can't see any!" Alice said frustrated. Jasper put an arm around her.

"It's not your fault." I said. Where was my baby?

"We should start in Italy; see if those bloody Volturi did this." Emmett said with a growl.

"I will go to Italy; this isn't your guys' fault." Edward said.

"This isn't your fault either." I said.

"I'm her father Bella; I'm suppose to keep all the bad things away. I'm suppose to keep all the monsters away from my princess and I failed." Edward said and then he ran up to our room and closed the door. I started to go after him but Alice stopped me.

"Give him some time." Alice said and I nodded. I was worried about him.

_1 month later…_

"Hey guys any news?" Seth asked walking into the living room. Emmett shook his head.

"How's Edward?" Seth asked hesitantly.

"He hasn't been down since. He won't let anyone in his room. Nobody has tried." Alice said.

"I've never seen him like this." Esme said quietly.

"I have, in my vision when he thought Bella was dead he looked the same way as if a part of him was gone and in this sense it's true. Nessie is a part of him and Bella." Alice stated sadly.

"I'm not going to let him do this to himself, it's not his fault." I said getting to his feet then I stomped up stairs. I didn't even dare look in Renesme's room. I knocked on the door. "Edward?" I called no reply. I knocked again. "Well I'm coming in." I stated no reply again. I twisted the knob and walked inside. Edward was lying on our bed looking at the ceiling. I layed next to him, I saw his eyes were a dark black.

"Edward you need to hunt." I said touching his face, he didn't move. "Love, you _need_ to hunt." I annunciated. I nudged him a little. "You need to hunt!" I said my pitch going higher due to stress.

"No I don't!" Edward growled in my face. I sat still not moving. Finally something from him. Edward's eyes soften. "I'm so sorry love." He said slumping his shoulders. "Our baby girl is gone." He looked so sad and pained. He fell into my arms as I opened them. I sobbed as did he. "I just want our little girl back in my arms again Bella." He said, and I knew exactly how he felt.

"So do I." I replied and we just held each other as we missed our baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesme's POV

_17 years later…_

I was sitting at a grand piano and a man was playing, it was a beautiful lullaby, he made it just for me. I couldn't see his face but I felt loved.

"Just for you princess." He said. Then I was shocked out of the dream.

I rubbed my eyes as light came in through my window. I turned over for more sleep then I realized what day it was. YES! I jumped out of bed and fled for the bathroom. All the other girls were sleeping at the orphanage. But today…today I turned 18 and I was legally an adult, free to leave this hell hole. I crept back to my room.

I had to find my family. Maybe I couldn't remember them but I knew that they must be out there. I knew my family loved me, wherever they were. I picked my pillow up and picked up my locked and clasped it around my neck. I was smart enough to be able to translate the inscription. More than my own life, but the picture was too damaged to see anything. It did say Renesme C.C on the front. The only way I knew what my name was.

All I remember was waking up in New York, I couldn't remember anything. I was dragged to the nearest orphanage. I did have this one memory of a house, it was grand. I've never seen anything like it. There was snow around it so somewhere north. I would have to try. In my locket the inscription read "more than my own life." Whoever gave this to me, must have loved me. I sighed and got my bag from under my bed and threw my clothes in there. I put on a blue t-shirt and a pair of my ripped jeans and my converse. I picked up my bag and walked down stairs. Soon I was surrounded by girls.

"We're going to miss you Renesme." They were screaming.

"I'm going to miss you guys too!" I laughed hugging them.

"Alright, alright. Enough go to your rooms and get to cleaning." said walking down the stairs.

"Goodbye Ms. Tater." I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah, goodbye." She said ushering me out the door. I smiled and galloped out the door. As soon as I was outside I starting running. I was different then everyone else, I knew that much. I could hear, see, taste, better than everyone else. I was stronger and faster than everyone else too, I never really got tired, but sleeping was just nice. I didn't know why I was the way I was, but I bet my family did. I just kept running all the way into the day, running home.

Soon I was in Washington. I didn't know why I was here I just let my feet touch the ground and soon I was in Washington. Maybe I lived here. I rested and got something to eat, before starting running again. Soon I was in a town call Forks. I kept running and soon the buildings I was running past seemed familiar. Soon I was away from houses all together. I soon saw a driveway and I slowed to a walk. I stopped in my tracks; it was the same house that I had been imagining. I started walking closer to it. Then I stopped, what if I was wrong, what if they didn't want me. It's been awhile, did my family still live here? I was scared. No one came looking for me as much as I knew. I ran back into the forest and sat down on a log. It was no use. They probably didn't want me.

But what if they did? If I didn't go now, I would never know the truth. I stood up and faced the way to the house.

**Song: Journey to the Past- in the movie Anastasia **

"Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here. People always say, life is full of choices no one ever mentions fear, or how the world can seem so vast on a journey to the past." I sang as I started walking back to the house. "Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting years of dreams just can't be wrong. Arms will open wide; I'll be safe and wanted, finally home where I belong. Well starting now, I'm learning fast on this journey to the past." I sang spinning around in the snow. I was near a house and I saw a family playing in the snow. "Home, love, family, there was once a time I must have had them too." I watched as the father picked up his daughter and spun her around. "Home, love, family, I will never be complete until I find you." I said walking towards the house. "One step at a time, one hope than another. Who knows where this road may go. Back to who I was, on to find my future. Things my heart still needs to know." I saw a light up ahead where the house was. "Yes let this be a sign, let this road be mine. Let it led me to my past and bring me home." I stopped at the edge of the woods in front of the house. "At last." I sang.

Then I walked forward to meet my destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I walked hand and hand with Edward through the forest. We didn't run, we just took our time. It was hard enough just getting him out of the house. I sniffed the air and smelt a group of deer's out near the river.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and then we were running.

After we were satisfied our thirst I brought him to our meadow.

"I love you." I said and he just smiled in return. I sighed, he wasn't the same anymore. It was if some of him was missing, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"I love you too." He said concern washing over his features. He took my face in his hands and started to kiss me, soon we were in the grass tangled together. Then my cell phone rang and I threw it somewhere. I wasn't going to let this ruin the first romantic thing we've done in the last 17 years. Then it didn't stop and Edward stopped.

"You should get that." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't care." I said pulling his face to meet mine.

"Answer the phone Bella." He said the moment completely gone. I growled as I went to get my phone. It was Alice.

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone.

"You and Edward need to get back here now!" she yelled right back.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's going to be here soon, just get here!" she said and then she hung up.

"What she want?" Edward said lying on his back.

"Someone's going to be at the house soon and Alice said we need to be there." I said getting to my feet.

"You go ahead; I'm not in the mood for visitors." He said lying on his back looking at the clouds.

"Edward you can't do this anymore." I said firmly.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"You keep ignoring your family, you keep ignoring me. Do I even matter to you anymore?" I asked as I felt my heart grow hollow at my words. He was over to me in a flash and pressed me in to the soft green grass. He held his weight above me, his eyes boring into mine.

"I love you Isabella Marie _Cullen_, forever and always. It's just hard without her. I couldn't protect her, and now she's gone." He said. I rolled in the grass until I was on top of him.

"Don't say that. She's still out there Edward, I can feel it. It is not your fault so stop this moping. We will get her back." I said firmly. He nodded.

"Now let's go greet the new guest." I said pulling him to his feet. I started walking away but was suddenly pulled back.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I know actually, I'd die without you keeping me together." Whispered fiercely in my ear.

"As do you." I said kissing him and then we were running back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesme's POV

I took a deep breath and then raised my hand to knock on the door but it opened. A short pixie like girl was standing in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said in a trilling soprano voice. "Come in come in." she said pulling me into the house.

"Um…hi." I said as she dragged me in. She pulled me into this grand room; it looked to be the living room. I knew I've been here before, I had to blink because it was so white, but I liked it, it was so bright and open. I felt something in the back of my mind trying to come to the surface but I couldn't see it. Then…Alice, why does the name sound familiar to me? Alice sat me down on the couch and I was surrounded by 7 excited, 6 of the eyes were topaz, a light golden color, they were all shockingly pale. The other pare of eyes had a nice cute face, he looked human, the other did not.

"I know this is kind of crazy for you. I'm Seth." He said reaching out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Renesme." I said.

"Yeah we all know." He said with a laugh. I raised my eyebrows. "Alice is physic." Wow, that's cool.

"Like one at the carnival?" I asked.

"No, like seriously, she can't see you exactly but she did see them talking to you so she knew." He explained.

"Why can't she see me?" I asked curious.

"Well, I bet they want to wait to tell you that." He said.

"Sorry." I realized I was prying.

"It's okay dear." I heard a motherly voice call. I looked at the woman she was beautiful her caramel hair that went to her shoulders. "I'm Esme." She said. I smiled at her, it was hard not to smile at her, like I've done it before.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." A man said holding Esme's hand, I blinked really hard, it was like looking at the sun.

"Hi." I said stunned.

"And I'm EMMETT." A huge man said bouncing up and down. A woman smacked him on the back of the head. If I thought the other too girls were beautiful I must have been blind. This one was gorgeous, just plain gorgeous. Her blonde hair was beautiful just like the rest of her.

"I'm Rosalie." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"I'm Jasper." A man said with a southern accent. I looked up to see a tall blonde man with blonde curly hair. I felt a wave of calm spread through me, but I felt at home here. Maybe it was just the place.

"Where are they Alice?" The one called Seth asked.

"They'll be here soon." She assured him. Just then I heard footsteps and then the door open and then I heard a gasp. I turned around and looked at two very shocked people a man and a woman, one, the woman, was gaping at me and the other, the man, was as still as stone. I think he was listening to something though. I saw the girl try to move to me but the man held her back she looked up at him confused and he just shook his head.

If I thought the other women were beautiful how wrong I was, this one was perfect, amazing. The perfect contrast between her hair and her face. The man wasn't worse; he was dazzling. his bronze hair which was the color of my hair was dazzling.

"Bella, Edward, this is Renesme." She said gesturing to me. "A long time ago, she lost her memory; she woke up in New York and was brought to an orphanage." I saw both Bella and Edward wince. "The one thing she remembered was this house so she's here to try to get her memory. We haven't told her anything." She said meaningfully.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked and Alice just shook her head.

"It's nice to meet you Renesme." Bella said, it look like she wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"Yes it is." Edward said wrapping his arms around Bella as if to restrain her. Everyone was talking quietly. I let my eyes wander. I noticed the grand piano, it shined. I loved the piano; I played on the up scale piano in the music room at school.

"Do you play?" Esme asked inkling her head to the piano.

"A little, it's my favorite." I looked at it longingly. How fun it must be to be rich, I thought. I heard Edward chuckle. Everybody looked at him and he just shook his head.

"Edward plays, play for her." Esme said.

"It's okay, I don't want to intrude. I just wanted to see the house. You don't have to do it." I said, they probably thought I was just some weird girl.

"On the contrary I would do anything for a girl as amazing as you." He said with a wink and he walked over to the piano. I blushed and looked down.

"As lovely as your mother." He mumbled, I didn't think I was suppose to hear that. Wait he knew my mother. He looked at Bella and then he started playing. It was amazing; I've never heard it before though.

"It's so beautiful." I said flabbergasted.

"Edward composed it for me when we first met." She said sighing at the man she loved. There love, that was an amazing thing, it looked like those things you see in fairytales. Then the song changed.

I swear I've heard this song before, sometime ago. I felt something trying to break to the surface again it was close this time… I thought about it hard then I stopped thinking and just let it go through me. I heard it in my dreams! That's where!

"Just for you princess." I heard Edward whisper.

Then it all came back to me. This was my family. Uncle Em, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle J, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, my mother and my…

"DADDY." I screamed as I threw myself at him he gathered me up in a huge bear hug and spun me around. Then he sat me down and I ran.

"MOM!" I cried as I hugged her, trying to never let go then everyone was around hugging me.

"I can't believe it." I said tears in my eyes. I was finally home, with my family.

"I love you." I said to my family.

"As we love you dear." Grandma said. I beamed at her. Then I turned to my dad and squeezed him.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess." He said hugging me back fiercely. "I'm glad I have you back in my arms."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I just wanted to say thanks for reading. I know it was short and all but I just had the idea and said why not. Yes, I noticed that I didn't say who took Nessie and killed Jacob but I'm interested in what you think happened and maybe I'll tell what really happened REVIEW REVIEW!

Violet

xoxo


End file.
